


Helping An Aegis In Her Time Of Need

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Rex/Mythra/Pyra, Kissing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NSFW, Nightmare, Romance, Set Around Five Years Since The End of XC2, Some angst, Torna Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Mythra has a dream based around a certain event that occurred 500 years ago. As she wakes up, Rex finds her in a conflicted state. He hopes to provide some form of comfort to her.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Helping An Aegis In Her Time Of Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yet again! Finally wrote a Rex/Mythra fic, and of course, it had to be a smut fic. Will say that I ship Rex with other characters like Pyra and Nia but I wanted to focus on him and Mythra. Hopefully I can write more for different pairings but we'll see. Anyway, I hope that I did justice with this one, and please enjoy! Thank ya for the support, truly! ^_^

_Mythra found herself back in the Mor Ardainian Imperial ship, watching the Torna Titan succumb to flames from afar. It didn’t have to end that way. As an Aegis, she swore to bring Malos’s reign of terror to an end, but she failed in the end. She had gravely underestimated Malos as he decided to get into her head by launching a full attack on Auresco, where Mikhail and Milton were residing due to her recommendation and insistence. Distraught, Mythra lost control of herself as she attacked the other Aegis without restraint, even if it meant causing collateral damage. In the end, Malos was defeated, but her recklessness ended up killing Hugo, as well as the destruction of Torna._

_“No…” Mythra whispered harshly, eyes widening as the Torna Titan was swallowed into the Cloud Sea._

_“Mythra.” Addam muttered as he turned to face Lora and Jin’s direction._

_“Wait,” Lora blurted out, staring at a child who seemed to be cradling a Gormotti boy, “Mikhail! Milton!”_

_That immediately attracted Mythra’s attention, turning around to meet the direction of the two people who she had presumed dead. However, her state of relief was torn asunder as she saw Mikhail gazing at the lifeless body of Milton. As the Aegis got closer to them, Mikhail proceeded to set his sights on her, his eyes devoid of emotion, refusing to utter a single word. Once Mythra was a few inches away from the two, she knelt down to their level, her hand trying to reach for Milton’s cheek._

_Suddenly, Mikhail harshly recoiled himself and Milton’s corpse away from Mythra, and from a glimpse, she saw the brutal glare coming from the former. To her, it came off as a way of saying that it was her fault that Torna was destroyed, her fault that countless lives were lost and displaced, and her fault that Milton died for nothing._

_That sole action broke Mythra as she backed away, trembling until Addam was able to catch her. Everyone else could only grieve for another loss; a young one to say the very least. Even as her Driver, Addam couldn’t do anything to console his Blade._

_“T-this can’t be…” Mythra whispered, her mouth quivering uncontrollably._

_She thought back of the memories that she had with the Gormotti boy. Although their rapport was rather complicated, constantly butting heads with each other, she truly cared for his safety and enjoyed having him around. Now, he was gone, and there was no one to blame but herself._

_Mythra’s eyes began to water, her body glowing in a bright light. The same thought repeated in her mind over and over again._

_“No…” the Aegis choked before erupting in a skyward scream. “NO!”_

Mythra’s eyes shot up, finding herself awake on a couch. She sat down, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Again?” Mythra whispered quietly, noting that it was late at night. “Just never ends.”

Despite the tragedy occurring 500 years ago, and coming to terms with it, it wouldn’t leave the annals of Mythra’s memories. She has told Rex about it before, and of course, he consoled her. However, she refused to bring up that the same event kept on plaguing her dreams, not wanting to burden him unnecessarily.

The Aegis decided to just remain placed on the couch, knowing that Rex and Pyra were already asleep. Her mind wandered to the fact that they’ve been living with each other for over five years now. They’ve found their own Elysium in the end as new discoveries awaited them. They decided to settle down in Fonsett Village, with their own place and everything. It was definitely a far cry from the constant state of trying to save the world; they could now live their lives in relative peace, doubting that another major conflict would occur, but of course, they’d be diligent, even without the power of the Conduit. After all, they did promise the Architect that they would forge a peaceful world.

Rex had grown to be a fine young man, up to the point of towering the Aegises slightly. After all, he wasn’t going to remain short forever, Mythra thought. But of course, she was madly in love with him despite always becoming flustered whenever she tried to express her affection.

She eyed the bottle of wine and glass that was on the wooden coffee table, remembering that she had a drink hours ago. In the end, the Aegis decided to have another drink as a way to calm her nerves. Wine was her favorite remedy, but in moderation, of course.

“Here’s to another glorious night.” she stated to no one in a sarcastic manner as she took a sip of her wine. “What else could happen next?”

Coincidentally, Mythra heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs.

“Mythra, you’re still awake?” Rex remarked as he yawned, much to Mythra’s chagrin.

“Can’t you tell?” Mythra retorted, sighing in response. “Shouldn’t you also be asleep?”

Amused at Mythra’s behavior, Rex examined her features, noting that she seemed exhausted and pensive about something. As her Driver, it was his utmost responsibility to listen to her concerns.

“Guess so. But why decide to sleep here for the night instead?” he questioned to the Aegis as he sat by her side.

“It’s nothing, really.” she stated rather bluntly, crossing her arms, earning a chuckle from Rex.

“You and I both know that you’re fibbing,” he said, grinning at her as he took one of her hands with his, “I’m always here for you, you know.”

His bleeding heart was going to be the end of him one day, she thought. But she couldn’t resent that side of Rex due to how much he had done for her and Pyra, despite the both of them yearning for their own annihilation. However, Rex was having none of it as he enforced that he would find a place for the both of them in Alrest, and so he did. The least she could do was open her heart to him a bit more.

“Why are you so good to me?” she bemoaned, dropping her head to his shoulder blade, “fine, you win.”

Rex pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapping around her frame. “It’s progress. Just tell me what’s on your mind, if you can.”

“It was that same nightmare again.” the Aegis revealed, catching Rex’s interest.

“That so?” the Driver muttered, gently rubbing her back.

“No matter how much I try, it’s forever etched into my mind.” Mythra spoked in a deflated manner, her eyes set to her lap.

Rex was no stranger to Mythra’s internal struggles. All that he could do for her was to be by her side in her time of need, especially for Pyra; he did make a promise to Addam, as it was. After all, he refused to allow her and Pyra to throw their lives out years ago when he learned of their true reason on why they wanted to seek entry into Elysium. He didn’t want to come off as patronizing, so he was careful on how he executed his words.

“But I know that I can’t change the past,” her tone changed lightheartedly, a soft smile on her face, “just gotta keep my head up, is all.”

“We’ll continue to be with you, even if you push us away, you know.” Rex affirmed with a toothy grin, causing Mythra to let out an exasperated sigh.

“Good grief. Why do you have to makes things so corny?” she bemused, though touched by his words. “Though, to be honest. Sometimes I wonder if Milton hated me until the very end.”

The atmosphere turned tense for the both of them yet again. Mythra’s expression ended up becoming somber as she fixated her gaze to the empty glass nearby. Rex happened to be the first one to speak after a moment of silence from the two.

“I’m certain that he held no grudges against you at all. Neither did Mikhail.”

Flabbergasted, the Aegis was insistent that he’d elaborate on that notion.

“What makes you say that? Hell, I was the one who persuaded them to stay back when we were going to fight Malos. Look what happened.”

“Malos had made an unpredictable move, yes. You simply wanted to keep them from harm’s way. But deep down, I’m sure that Milton knew that you were worried for their well-being. Heck, do you still remember what Mikhail said to us, especially to you?”

Back in the World Tree, Mikhail had protected Rex and his friends from an attack by the Indol Titan. During Mikhail’s speech, he commented on how much Rex and the others reminded him of his own former friends, as well as the importance of their bonds for one another. In the end, Mikhail entrusted the Master Driver to meet Jin and tell him about the answer that he found. Before sacrificing himself, the Blade Eater made one final comment to Mythra, promising her that he would give her regards to a dear old friend of theirs, leaving her awestruck as a result.

_‘And Mythra? I’ll be sure to send your regards to Milton…'_

At that point, it seemed that Mikhail may have finally forgiven Mythra for the circumstances of Milton’s death.

“Yeah, I do. To be honest, I didn’t think he would, but he did in the end.” Mythra responded, glancing at the ceiling.

“Ain’t saying that all of your problems will fade away automatically. Chances are, you’ll have a dream like that again, but,” he stated, bringing a finger up in order to pause the Aegis from interjecting, “I’ll be sure to lift you up every time you feel like you’re beginning to fall.”

Compelled by him, Mythra surprised Rex by swiftly changing positions so that she was comfortably settled on his lap, hugging him as well. Rex was startled by the action but found no opposition to it; in fact, it felt pretty nice, to say the very least.

“W-woah. Didn’t think you’d do that.” the Driver reacted humorously, much to the chagrin of his Blade.

“Shut it, you feel comfortable right now,” Mythra countered, pouting as a result, “and don’t ruin the moment.”

“Yeah, yeah. I getcha.” Rex accepted as he hugged Mythra back, the both of them sighing in content.

Some time passed for the two as they simply basked in each other’s holding, refusing to let go. He liked how affection she was being at the moment, a stark contract from her serious nature, but it was something that he liked about her. Living out their days since the events of the World Tree had caused Mythra to mellow out to some extent. As time passed, she grew to love him more so than just as friends and allies. After all, the love being a Driver and a Blade wasn’t exactly taboo to begin with. Those who thought otherwise could screw off, based on her own words.

“Ok, I really think we should go back to bed, unless you want Pyra to worry on why we’re tired the whole day.”

However, Mythra was having none of that, affirming her position on Rex’s lap. “Oh no no. You’re not getting off the hook that easily, Rex my dear.”

“Uhh, care to tell me why?” he asked cluelessly, laughing sheepishly. 

Annoyed that he wasn’t catching on, Mythra proceeded to gyrate her hips, causing him to almost let out a yelp. Sometimes her Driver could be a pain in the ass at times.

“You know damn well what I mean, Rex,” she reasoned coyly, noting the bulge forming from underneath, “also, you’re not hiding it well enough.”

“Can’t be helped, I guess,” Rex cursed to himself, smirking at her afterwards, “but you’re okay in us doing it for tonight?”

To prove her point, her lips claimed his in such a short notice, her arms wrapping around his neck. He reciprocated her gesture by returning it as well. Her tongue felt nice as his had ended up tangling with hers. His hands roamed around her back along with tracing her spine. The nightgown that she was wearing suited her nicely.

After pulling their lips away from each other, the both of them knew exactly what they wanted.

“That enough to tell you?” Mythra debated, her expression becoming upbeat as her heart was thumping in anticipation.

Rex merely nodded in agreement as he happily claimed Mythra’s lips once again. In a daring move, his hands ventured underneath her nightgown, toying with her breasts, causing her to squeal inside his mouth. She didn’t mind the action as it only made her even more aroused.

“A few seconds in, and you’re already aiming for my breasts? Geez, you’re that perverted, aren’t you?” the Aegis stated jokingly, shaking her head.

Not wanting to just spend the entire night engaging in the same position, Mythra decided to detach herself away from Rex. She then proceeded to undress herself until she was left with nothing at all. True to her prediction, she saw her Driver’s eyes wandering back to her breasts, sighing in response. The memory of sleeping by his side unknowingly replayed in her head. Nonetheless, she felt her pride swell up due to the fact that he found her body to be quite attractive.

“Case proven,” she pointed out, her eyes set on him, “now undress as well. It’s improper for a man to leave a beautiful lady behind.”

It didn’t take too long for Rex to discard his clothing aside until he was naked to Mythra’s view. Despite the numerous times that they made love, she couldn’t help but become fluster at the sight of his dick.

 _‘Why do I feel too happy, all of a sudden? Damn you, Rex!’_ Mythra cursed out internally before settling Rex back onto the couch.

“Refusing to betray your assertive side, huh?” Rex remarked boldly as he saw her getting down to his knees. He minced his words when he felt her grip his cock rather hard.

“Stay your tongue,” the Aegis warned, shooting a glare at her Driver before she became a flustered mess yet again, stumbling with her words, “n-now just sit still, will you?”

Before Rex could react, he suddenly felt a warm sensation as his cock ended up being swallowing by Mythra’s mouth. Despite the sloppy movement at first, he started to become relaxed, reveling in it.

“M-Mythra…” he gasped, resting his arms aside.

Due to how content Rex was at the moment, the Aegis sped up her movement as her hand helped out by stroking his shaft. She knew all of her Driver’s weak points by heart, exploiting it to her own desire. Her tongue licked around the tip a few times before proceeded to stroke him afterwards. Just seeing Rex left vulnerable to her grasp turned on Mythra to some extent.

“I do better than anyone else. Hope that you remember that.” she decreed pridefully as she continued to stroke his cock.

“N-no arguments here.” Rex admitted, clenching his teeth.

Mythra’s hand retreated away until she engulfed his dick with her mouth once more, tending to it tentatively. The first time she tried to give her Driver a blowjob was an embarrassing moment for her, but she shook her head and simply focused on pleasing him. She could hear him whisper his name in a mantra, pleading for her to keep going.

Then, Mythra felt Rex’s hands grabbing her hair as a way to assist her. Normally she would protest of needing his help but she decided to make an exception for now. Her head rocked back and forth, almost choking at one point, much to her embarrassment. She sensed his dick twitching, knowing full well what was in store next.

“I-I’m going t-to… Mythra…” he warned before clutching on to her head as he released inside her mouth.

Hot liquid poured into Mythra, a hint of bitterness empowering her tongue. In an attempt to thwart her pride from being damaged, she swallowed it all in haste, though she couldn’t help but cough afterwards.

“H-hey, you don’t have you force yourself, you know.” Rex pointed out as he tried to regain himself.

“T-that was n-nothing,” Mythra brushed off, wiping her mouth before she got back up shakingly, “I can handle myself quite well.”

“Just saying, is all.” he commented, scratching the back of his head.

The Aegis proceeded to hop back to his lap, straddling him. She felt her slit wet from earlier, and she couldn’t wait any longer. The expression on her Driver’s face was calm and peaceful, a perfect representation of his personality, according to her. No wonder she fell for him.

“Really, why are you so good to me?” the Aegis asked him, smiling softly.

“I think you and I both know that answer.” he replied vaguely, laughing at her reaction.

“Figured.” she conceded as she looked away.

“Just know that I love you so much, Mythra.” Rex affirmed passionately, his hand cupping her cheek.

Leave it to Rex to be sappy in such an intimate moment, Mythra thought. But she felt her heart flutter at his conviction, almost letting her eyes water. “Really? You have to go and say it before we have sex? Architect, you’re just like one of those saps from the romance novels that I read.”

“It is a bad thing?” he questioned confidently.

“Of course not,” Mythra countered, pulling him into another kiss, “I actually appreciate it, Rex. And… I love you, too. Now, don’t keep me waiting.”

Rex obliged to Mythra’s request, inserting his cock into her pussy, the both of them letting out a moan as a result. They had to keep themselves quiet unless they wanted Pyra to walk in on them, so their movement had to reduce more so than usual. His cock was enwrapped by the walls of her pussy, a jolt of electricity coursing through him. The Aegis brought his head to her chest, his mouth taking in her nipples respectively. He then kneaded them with his hands as Mythra watched, trying her best to keep herself from being loud.

“R-Rex…” she uttered, hugging her Driver’s head as he played with her breasts.

Curious enough, Rex’s teeth nibbled on Mythra’s nipples, almost causing her to squeal but thankfully she held on to her breath.

“A-are you trying to b-blow over cover or w-wha—" she reprimanded until she suppressed her voice again.

Everything just seemed perfect for the two as they continued to make love to each other. The way Mythra’s legs secured themselves around his waist allowed Rex to thrust into her easily. He provided support by encircling his arms around her waist, trading in a few kisses with her.

“D-do I feel good? P-please tell me.” the Aegis questioned pleadingly as the both of them gasped.

“Y-you feel too g-good, Mythra. It’s an a-amazing f-feeling.” he spoke truthfully, noticing how soft her expression became.

The pair continued to be locked intimately as they made love. Mythra’s head arched back as Rex went back to tending to her breasts. Testing the waters, she gyrated her hips, causing her Driver to almost lose his grip on her. She went up and down to match his rhythm, lost in their throes of passion. However, Rex had an idea in mind, and before Mythra could have a say in it, he pulled out and brought the both of them onto the couch, positioned sideways with him behind her. 

“W-woah, w-what’s the big ide—” Mythra’s words were lost as Rex entered her once again.

Not lying to herself, she didn’t mind that he was taking the lead. In fact, it aroused her to a greater extent. Sometimes she had to give him a bit more credit.

Rex’s hand grabbed one of Mythra’s legs, lifting it up slightly as he thrusted into her. The way her blonde hair splayed around was alluring to his eyes. A hand reached for his hair, combing around every nook and cranny.

“P-please make love to me, R-Rex.” she begged, crumbling her walls in front of him.

Nodding, he answered her by claiming her lips once more, and as a way to keep themselves from waking Pyra and everyone else around the village. His momentum turned fast, desperate to hit as many of his Blade’s weak spots as possible. One of his hands went to her breasts as they continued to kiss. It was simply sublime and addictive for the two.

“M-Mythra, I-I’m about t—" he struggled to warn before being interrupted by her.

“I-I want it inside, Rex. P-please…” the Aegis demanded, her gaze meeting his before they brought their lips into a deep kiss.

Adhering to her order, Rex’s thrusts reached unfounded territory, not even caring if they were caught in the act. His cock was twitching inside her pussy until soon enough, he ended up cumming inside her as promised. Much to their relief, the noise that they generated didn’t catch anyone’s attention. Their movement slowly began to wind down as Rex pulled out from Mythra, though they remained in the same position, catching their breaths.

“W-we should really c-clean that up, y-you know.” Rex recommended tiredly, noting the annoyed expression on the Aegis. 

“You’re more worried about the state of an inanimate object right now?” Mythra argued before turning around in order to face him. “That can wait. Besides, you started it.”

“Fine, you win,” he deduced humorously as he wrapped his arms around her, with her doing the same, “but it’s best that we wake up as early as possible, or else.”

“I know,” she agreed, pressing her face to his chest, “but be quiet right now or you’ll sour the moment.”

Sighing in response, Rex catered to Mythra’s needs, the both of them nestled into each other’s hold. For the pair, it turned out to be a rather successful night. Though, of course, they had to ensure that they'd clean up their mess, but there was no telling how that would turn out in the end. 


End file.
